


Counting on Chances

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil settle once and for all who is the better kisser and cuddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting on Chances

**Author's Note:**

> (Finally) filling this ask I received on tumblr (cafephan.tumblr.com) : ‘kIRSTEN PROMPT I SAW BASED OFF OF A POST: you think you’re a better kisser than me??? you think you’re a better cuddler? come over here and prove it punk.’

“I feel that Dan would be the better cuddler of the two of them” Dan read from his laptop screen and diverted his gaze to Phil, whom rolled his eyes.

“How do you even find these posts, they’re weird and I don’t get why you’re so interested in them” he commented, and Dan pouted before dragging his attention back to his social media feeds, muttering an ‘only because you know it’s true’ under his breath as he scrolled.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed as the two best friends partook in their usual evening routine, a little bit of editing, mindless chatter and inevitable hours of Tumblr and Twitter scrolling. For a reason he didn’t know, Phil came across more posts of a similar nature to the one Dan read out earlier, and they seemed to hold a split decision, nobody quite agreeing on who was the best cuddler out of the two of them.

“I personally think that Phil would be the best cuddler, he just looks like he gives caring bear hugs and I want one” he read a post from a fan smugly, and Dan narrowed his eyes.

“You think you’re better than me?” he asked, attempting at sincerity but an intent of sarcasm and humour leaking through.

“If the shoe fits” Phil shrugged, before dipping his head behind his laptop screen, releasing the fit of giggles he’d been harbouring for the entirety of the situation.

He couldn’t see what Dan was doing, but Dan could sure as hell see the top of the black-haired man bobbing up and down from behind his laptop, and the occasional strings of laughter that originated from there.

“Stand up,” he requested, and when Phil’s head shot up in curiosity (slightly red-faced due to excessive laughter) Dan only made his expression more sincere, and put every ounce of willpower he had into not cracking a smile. This would definitely be one of the weirdest nights they’d had for a while. “I want to settle this” he added when Phil didn’t move, but eventually Phil shrugged again before placing his laptop on the coffee table and getting to his feet.

“So prove it, give me the best cuddle you’ve got, punk” as soon as Dan let the last clause leave his mouth he regretted it, and seeing Phil burst into laughter again as a result only made him feel worse.

“Punk?” Phil questioned, and Dan sighed.

“I thought it would sound more intimidating than it did, okay? But just give me the best you’ve got, unless you’re scared” he replied, and Phil’s expression hardened, making the whole thing seem more like a competition by the second.

“You’re on, Howell” he stated before looping his arms around Dan’s back and closing the space between them, and he rested his head just below Dan’s shoulder, which the younger man assumed was due to the height difference. That or Phil just had a more unique style of hugging than he knew about.

For a few seconds Dan’s arms lifted and set to reciprocate the gesture, but his competitiveness kicked in and he mock-sighed, causing Phil to feign disgust and an exaggerated crestfallen expression.

“That was the greatest hug you’ve had in your life, don’t lie” Phil stated with a raised eyebrow, and Dan stopped himself from nodding in agreement at just the right time.

“No, you’re terrible. This is a cuddle” Dan replied before copying Phil’s previous action, but just holding him that much tighter, although he could afford to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder. The whole action, like before, was all too comforting, and their bodies and limbs fitted together scarily well.

He pulled away after a few seconds, and Phil folded his arms across his chest.

“That was okay, but I still thought mine was better, I had the emotion” he said casually, and Dan shook his head.

“I think we’re even, we have pretty much identical techniques. I’m not made of stone, Phil. I show emotion too” he quipped, and Phil tipped his hand from side to side, insinuating Dan only did so sometimes, not always.

As Dan was evidently thinking of another sarcastic comeback, Phil took the time to scroll through more posts and tweets, whilst his best friend was undisputedly silenced for a few minutes. He came across three consecutive tweets which made his eyes widen, and subconsciously bite his lip as he got lost in his own wonder.

“Hey, listen to me when I’m sassing you!” Dan broke Phil out of his thoughts by waving his hand a centimetre from Phil’s face, and then delivered his pathetic attempt at sass regardless of if Phil was now listening or not. Which he wasn’t.

“I have an idea for a tie-breaker, the be all and end all” he spoke before his logic could process the syllables, and Dan simply looked on expectedly.

Now being far past the point of no return, Phil unlocked his phone and showed Dan the tweets he was looking at before, and studied his friend’s face as he read, trying to figure out his thoughts.

“Um,” Dan gulped, and Phil squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the disgusted comment that the whole concept was ridiculous and would never be explored. “Alright, let’s do it, let’s settle this now” he continued, and Phil’s eyes snapped back open, and his head cocked to the side.

“Anything to prove I’m right” Phil spoke with a newly found confidence as he took a brave step forward and wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, and kissed him. After the balanced debate in his head about whether to be confident and firm or shy and sweet, it seemed that he landed on somewhere in between, with varying pressure and an undeniable sense of emotion that seeped through with every passing second. Adding to the victory of the moment was the fact that Dan moaned, just softly, but it was enough for Phil to pull away with a smug smirk, he’d won this. But he couldn’t avoid acknowledging that his expression was holding an undertone of giddiness and general glee at what had just occurred.

He stared at Dan who was a flustered mess, muttering a string of curse words under his breath and running a hand through his hair before he just stopped abruptly. It seemed within the same second he was as close as he could be to Phil without actually touching him, and his eyes flickered to Phil’s then down to his lips.

“I wish I could say I’m sorry for this, but I’m really not” he whispered, again making eye contact.

“Prove it, punk” Phil replied in a hushed whisper, although his voice was deeper than normal. So he must _really_ be enjoying it, Dan thought to himself.

“You’re so lame” Dan chuckled before leaning in and kissing him, opting for the shy and sweet rather than Phil’s previous choice, and knew it was the right decision when Phil gave in and began moving in sync with him, arms wrapping around Dan’s waist and the kiss gradually deepening.

When they pulled apart it was far too soon, and their fingers still lingered on each other’s hips, not quite ready to separate quite yet.

“That’s now quite how I imagined our first kisses to go, not quite as romantic” Dan spoke his thoughts, far too caught up in replaying the events of late to care what he was babbling about.

“So you’ve imagined it?” Phil asked, and Dan felt himself blush and nod slowly, head dipped in a sad attempt to hide his red-tinted cheeks.

A wide smile played on Phil’s lips as he tilted Dan’s chin up to face him, and a wavering of fear pooled in the brown irises, his general vulnerability was off the charts. It was, on the whole, utterly adorable but very much unneeded.

“I have too,” Phil ensured there was no hint of doubt or insincerity in his tone, and as soon as Dan blinked, the fear was eradicated and his expression on the whole had brightened, a spark of excitement now originating in its place. “I’m just sorry I kind of ruined our very first kiss because of this stupid competition that isn’t even a competition and now I’m just babbling, great” he let out a nervous laugh at realising his conversation error, and Dan placed both hands on his hips for a few seconds.

“I’ll have you know it’s a very serious competition, and we still have yet to determine a winner. However can we do that?” he puffed out his cheeks and brought a finger to his chin, alluding to being deep in thought but in reality being anything but.

Phil’s expression remained blank, having no idea where Dan was going with the conversation.

“I guess we’ll just have to keep _competing_ until we have a winner” Dan whispered, spelling his thoughts out so they were crystal clear, putting extensive intonation onto ‘competing’, just to highlight what he considered most important, the humour.

“Ah, I understand. Or we could postpone the competition aspect and just enjoy the fact we’ve had our first kiss and first makeout session in the space of five minutes” he suggested, and Dan nodded, appreciating the fact without provocation. “Speaking of, want to try for the second within ten?” Phil asked, and bit his lip at realising how potentially desperate it could sound, but such thoughts disappeared when Dan licked his lips hungrily.

“Fraternising with your competition adversary? It’s punishable in most cases and-“

“Just kiss me again, idiot”


End file.
